Series
Follow the stories of the Women of the Otherworld. Where werewolves, vampires, witches, sorcerors, half demons, and more try to co-exist with mankind. Short Stories before the events of Bitten *Rebirth (2005) - Narrated by Aaron Darnell *Infusion (2005) - Narrated by Malcolm Danvers *Savage (2003) - Narrated by Clayton Danvers *Ascension (2003) - Narrated by Clayton Danvers *Demonology (2005) - Narrated by Talia Vasic (then Lyndsay) *Bewitched (2009) - Narrated by Eve Levine *Birthright (2005) - Narrated by Logan Jonsen *Beginnings (2004) - Narrated by Clayton Danvers and Elena Michaels *Becoming (2007) - Graphic novella *The Case of the Half-Demon Spy (2005) *Expectations (2005) *Truth and Consequences (1996) - Narrated by Elena Michaels *Territorial (2005) - Narrated by Karl Marsten Bitten (2001) - Narrated by Elena Michaels, the only known female werewolf, who must help her pack take down a group of serial killers who were turned into werewolves to take down the pack, and also deal with her ex-lover, Clayton Danvers. 'Short Stories: ' *Ghosts (2005) - Narrated by Jeremy Danvers. *Escape (2005) - Narrated by Eve Levine. Stolen (2002) - Narrated again by Elena Michaels, as she and her pack discover that they're not the only type of supernatural out in the world...and supernaturals are being kidnapped and experimented on by a group of humans. Dime Store Magic (2004) - Narrated by Paige Winterbourne, as she tries to cope with her mothers death, raising a teenager, and trouble with Sorcerers. Industrial Magic (2004) - Narrated by Paige Winterbourne as she and her boyfriend, Lucas Cortez, try to find a killer who is targeting the teenage children of Cabal Employees. 'Short Stories:' *Wedding Bell Hell (2005) - Narrated by Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez Haunted (2005) - Narrated by Eve Levine, who takes us through the realm of the dead as she works to complete a task giving to her by the fates 'Short Stories': *Adventurer (2005) - Narrated by Kenneth Okalik *Chaotic (2006) - Narrated by Hope Adams *The Case of El Chupacabra (2006) - Narrated by Lucas Cortez and Sean Nast *Bargain (2005) - Narrated by Xavier Reese before the events in Broken. Broken (2006) - Narrated by Elena Michaels, who is now not only the only known female werewolf, but also the first werewolf to become pregnant. As her pregnancy progresses, Elena returns to her hometown and opens a portal, which lets out Jack the Ripper. No Humans Involved (2007) - Narrated by Jaime Vegas who, with the help of Jeremy Danvers, hunts for killers who kill children as a way to make human magic work. 'Short Stories:' *Framed (2007) - Narrated by Nicholas Sorrentino *Twilight (2007) - Narrated by Cassandra DuCharme *Stalked (2007) - Narrated by Clayton Danvers Personal Demon (2008) - Narrated by Hope Adams, half demon daughter of Lucifer and therefor a chaos demon, as she must repay her debt to Benicio Cortez by investigating a rebel gang. Karl Marsten also arrives to help repay his half of the debt. 'Short Stories:' *The Ungrateful Dead (2009) - Narrated by Jaime Vegas Living With The Dead (2008) - Narrated by Robyn Peltier, a human, who is framed for murder by supernaturals and finds herself in the middle of a world she never knew existed. 'Short Stories:' *Kitsunegari (2009) - Narrated by Jeremy Danvers *Paranormal Romance Blues (2009) - Other Narrator *Zen and the Art of Vampirism (2008) - Narrated by Zoe Takano *Angelic (2009) - Narrated by Eve Levine *Learning Curve (2010) - Narrated by Zoe Takano *Checkmate (2009) - Narrated by Elena Michaels *Recruit (2009) - Narrated by Elena Michaels Frostbitten (2009) - Narrated by Elena Michaels, as she and her lover Clayton Danvers must travel to Alaska to investigate a group of rogue werewolves who are apparently attacking humans. 'Short Stories:' *Life Sentence (2010) - Other Narrator *Counterfeit Magic (To be released Nov. 30, 2010) - Narrated by Paige Winterbourne and Savannah Levine. Waking the Witch (2010) - Narrated by Savannah Levine, as she takes on her first solo investigation. 'Short Stories:' *Lucifer's Daughter (To be released Oct. 2010) - Narrated by Hope Adams Spell Bound (To be released in 2011) Narrated by Savannah Levine, continues where the last book left off. Anthologies: [[Men of the Otherworld|'*Men of the Otherworld' ]] - Contains: Infusion, Savage, Ascension and Kitsunegari. [[Tales of the Otherworld|'*Tales of the Otherworld' ]] - Contains: Birthright, Beginnings, Ghosts, Expectations, Wedding Bell Hell, The Case of El Chupacabra and Bewitched. Category:Books